Fun Under the Mixed Weather
by utsukushii04
Summary: Uh...it's Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and Koji and it's their last few weeks of school before 8th grade graduation. They are going to an amusement park and then a change of weather... not great summ, I know, but R&R! Takumi! Chap 3 UP! ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a one-shot that, I guess, that is based on one of my last field trips with my old school. The event is real, the other things like Takumi and whatnot so it is not to be translated as my own experience! Oh, and Kings Dominion is an amusement park. Don't stalk me! …Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

~{Fun Under the Mixed Weather}~

"We are going to Kings Dominion! We're going to Kings Dominioooon!" sang Zoe.

"Why are you so freaking happy?" asked Koji.

"Because kings Dominion is fun!" she answered.

"Yeah, it is" agreed Takuya. "But you won't like it Koji, other human beings actually go there!"

"Haha, very funny…" replied Koji in a monotone.

"But, he'll still have fun….or at least I think…" said Kouichi as he thought intently.

Zoe and Takuya laughed.

"Alright students quiet down!" ordered the teacher. "These are some final reminders for your trip tomorrow, don't be late and have lots of fun!" He handed the papers to each student.

This fabulous trip was the last trip of the year. The eight graders were graduating in about a week, so they had about a week to build on some last memories before each student departs to a new life. A more difficult and perplexing world: high school.

Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and Koji were excited for the trip on Saturday, the next. The past two days, they had been taking final exams, torture before graduation.

Now it was the end of the school day, a Friday, no one cared about school.

"Alright, you are all dismissed!" announced the teacher.

All the students got up and ran out the door. "Remember to have fun! And be safe! Oh, and study for your last exams on Monday! Are you listening! Study! Study I say!"

"Right…like anyone is gonna listen," said Takuya as they were climbing up the steps to the outside.

"Well, it's their fault for putting exams in three days, and the last day being a Monday, what idiots!" said Koji.

"Now guys, remember to not be late tomorrow," said Zoe as she turned towards the guys and started walking backwards.

Koji and Kouichi started at her.

"Oh, right," Zoe corrected herself, "Takuya, don't be late!" She walked normally again.

"Oh, why me?!" defended Takuya. "I'm not always late!"

His three friends stopped walking and looked at the young brunette in disbelief, each with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I really late for everything?" he reflected, noticing his friends were not joking.

After a few more minutes of joking around, Kouichi and Koji had to go another direction.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," said koji.

"Yeah, bye!" said Kouichi.

Takuya and Zoe kept walking.

"Are you ready?" asked Zoe after a while.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, I'll just get ready tomorrow morning," said Takuya casually.

"Wow, you never change!" said Zoe.

"Right…so at what time are we suppose to meet at school?" he asked.

"Um, 7:15 I think. Uh, the parents organizing this, um, what us to have a lot of time for fun, you know?"

"Oh, right" answered Takuya. He was feeling a little awkward, queasy almost, but not too bad. _"What's wrong with me?" _he asked himself as he looked away and adjusted his backpack.

"Well, here's my house, I'll see you later—or better yet, tomorrow!" said Zoe stepping into her front yard.

"Yeah, see ya!" he waved and continued walking.

Takuya sighed. "Where did that come from?" he asked aloud and looked back to where the blond girl had just been standing.

After about five minutes of pondering this strange difference in him, he didn't realize he had skipped his house.

"Takuya! Where are you going?" said the voice of his mother, who was stepping out of her car.

Takuya snapped into reality and turned around to see his mother looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, haha..coming!" he said and ran towards her. "Hey, I'm going to Kings Dominion tomorrow."

"Wwhat do you mean?" she asked.

"Wait, did I forget to tell you?" he said stepping inside the house. "No, you signed the permission slip, mom."

_--------Flashback!_

"_So are you going to the trip?" asked Zoe placing her books on the table._

"_Trip?" asked Takuya. "What tr-oooh! Shit! I forgot to get that signed! I'll forge it and turn it in!"He began to dig into to his bookbag. "Shit! Where's the stupid paper!"_

_Zoe sighed._

_-------End Flashback_

"No I didn't, Takuya," said Mrs. Kanbara, whose voice was becoming irritated. "Only those other school papers. Although I was signing them quickly I was able to scan them thoroughly enough to know there was no "Kings Dominion' paper there…" she said looking at her son impatiently.

_-----Another flashback! _

"_Mom, her are some papers you need to sign for school, here," said Takuya practically throwing the papers to his mother. "Can you hurry, they're due today and school's about to start."_

_It was 8:05 AM and Takuya needed to walk to school and arrive there at 8:10. It was a ten minute walk._

_Mrs. Kanbara quickly scanned the papers for the "sign here" line and signed. She handed them to her son._

_Takuya grabbed them and ran. "Bye mom!" he shouted as he closed the door._

_Mrs. Kanbara sighed._

_-----------End Flashback_

"See, you did sign that, so yeah, tomorrow is the trip, I'll go get ready and such," he said quickly and ran up the stairs to his room. He knew his mom would want to hold him for further interrogation.

Takuya grabbed a small backpack and put random stuff in it.

"We'll be going to the pool, so I'll need a change of clothing…" he said to himself.

_---------At Zoe's_

"Okay, so let me see if I have everything…" said Zoe as she took a pen and her list of items.

"Towel…check! Change of clothe…check! Lotion…check! Ipod…check! Cell phone…check! Umbrella…Umbrella?!" Zoe stopped and looked at her list intently. "Why did I add an umbrella?" she asked herself.

She thought for a moment.

"Oh, right! The weather people said we would be getting rain tomorrow," she said and looked outside her window.

It was a beautiful and warm early June day. The radiant afternoon sun was setting and the sky was becoming colorful.

"Rain?...right…." she mused and put the umbrella into the bottom of her bag.

_------Koji and Kouichi_

"Hmmm….what should we take with us?" asked Kouichi.

"I don't know…" answered his twin.

Both brothers remained deep in thought for a few moments.

"Let's ask Takuya!" said Kouichi and grabbed his phone. "Hey Taky! What are you taking to the trip?" he asked as he put the phone in speakerphone.

"Uh…just some random crap…" answered Takuya.

"See! We could have done better without calling the idiot…" said Koji.

"Hey! I can hear you!" said Takuya registering his friend's remark.

"I know, that's the point…" shot back Koji.

_-------Back to Zoe_

"So Kelsi, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Zoe on the phone.

On the other line was a young auburn haired girl who was also preparing for this fabulous trip.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun," said Kelsi enthusiastically.

"Yeah, hopefully!" said Zoe. "The weather people said there was going to be rain tomorrow…"

"Nah! Don't believe them! When have they ever really told the truth?" reassured Kelsi. "They always lie!"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Zoe. "…liars…"

* * *

**Yeah! The end of this chapter! Don't worry, it won't be a long story. Probably the next chapter will be the last, or there might be another, I don't know! Hopefully it will be out by this weekend, but there are no promises, I have BIG report to work on (I'm sorta procrastinating…yeah…) so I'll have a lot of work to do, but I might find the time!**

**Also, it has come to my attention that there have not been so many people updating or writing Takumi…let's just keep it up people! Let's spread the Takumi!**

**So…esta fue Utsukushii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry that I took a while to update! If you had not read my profile the last week, you would have seen that I was doing a report and it was getting really annoying and taking all of my time…with that said, on with the story!**

**Oh, and I do not own kings Dominion or any of its rides, just thought I'd let you know!**

**Continues reading! And Review! Do it I tell you!**

* * *

Chapter 2 (don't really have a name for it)

"Oh look who finally decided to show up!" said Kelsi as she pointed to the young boy running towards the bus.

It was 7:20 AM, and almost everyone was on the bus, except for one special brunette.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Takuya breathlessly as he faced a parent, one of whom had organized the event.

"Yeah, whatever kid," she said angrily. "I'm guessing you must be Takuya Kanbara, right?"

"Yup! That's me!" answered Takuya haughtily. "I must be famous then…it's no surprise…"

"No." answered the lady. "You were the only name that wasn't checked off yet." She motioned for the boy to get in the bus.

Takuya's smile faded as he stepped inside. He saw how everyone was inside, mocking the boy a little. Then he came across Zoe and Kelsi who were sitting together.

"Nice move, Kanbara," joked Zoe.

"Yeah, always late there…" agreed Kelsi.

"You know it!" he joked back and rolled his eyes.

Kelsi also rolled her eyes back at him.

In the back were Koji and Kouichi where there was a row for three people.

"Hurry man! Sit your ass down!" said Koji.

"Good morning to you too," said Takuya sarcastically and sat down next to him. "So at what time exactly was I supposed to be here?"

"It doesn't matter, you're already here and the bus is actually able to go," said Kouichi, slightly annoyed.

And indeed the wheels on the bus began to roll. After a few minutes Takuya finally settled down and saw his surroundings. Next to him were the twins, in different rows were the chaperones babbling away, one of which was Kouichi's mom, Ms. Kimura, and in about 5 rows up in front of him were Kelsi and Zoe who were laughing and talking.

"Dude, I totally pwned you on that, you gotta admit it," said kouichi matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, I'm so much better at the _real_ electric guitar," shot Koji.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Takuya snapping back to reality.

"Koji won't admit that I'm much better than he is at Guitar Hero, on the actual guitar!" said Kouichi.

"No you're not!" disagreed Koji.

"Naw dude, Kouichi has a point, even I'm better…" laughed Takuya, "…but changing the subject, I was actually getting bored, they say it's gonna rain."

"Really?" asked Kouichi surprised.

"Yeah, so I hope they're lying _again _and there will be no rain!" said Takuya.

"Yeah, those assholes weather people are always lying," said Koji

_---------- About 2 Hours Later_

"Look! We're here!" pointed Takuya and everyone looked out the window. Takuya was pointing at the entrance of the amusement park.

"Wee…" said Koji sarcastically.

"Lighten up, it's suppose to be a day of fun man," said Kouichi as he patted his brother on his back.

"Whatever…" returned Koji nonchalantly.

The bus driver stopped the bus and spoke.

"All passengers listen! At the end of today, make sure to come to this bus so you can all return to your home safe and sound…."

"Like we have another choice…" whispered Takuya. Those who were around him chuckled.

The bus driver continued. "In that case, remember the number of this bus: 307, remember 3-0-7. That is all."

He handed the microphone to Mrs. Stuart, the main organizer of the trip.

"Now everyone," she began, "say thank you!"

"Thank you!" came the chorus of eager and impatient 8th graders.

They quickly got off and went towards the ticket booth. There Zoe, Kelsi, Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi huddled.

"Wasn't that ride fun!" said Kelsi sarcastically.

"We slept the whole ride…" said Takuya stretching his sleepiness away.

"We know, we saw you," said Zoe.

"So…what was the bus number…" asked Takuya.

Everyone slapped themselves.

Because the lines were long and the temperature was rising, the kids started getting a little impatient. When they were finally inside, they couldn't help but look at the roller coasters.

"Wow! Look at the roller coasters! They're so huge!" said Zoe eagerly.

"Yeah!" agreed Kelsi.

"Look! It's Spongebob!" yelled Takuya and ran towards the character.

"This might take a while…See ya!" said Kouichi and with is brother went to rescue the poor person who was dressed as Spongebob.

With that, Kelsi and Zoe split from the guys.

"Come on Takuya! Let's go!" said Koji as he was pulling Takuya away from the character.

"..And I loved it when you and Patrick were in the Geek Band!" said Takuya as he held on. "AWESOME!"

The Spongebob was trying to pull away.

Takuya however continued. "…and then when you were all men in the movie…!"

Koji and Kouichi were finally able to pull him away.

"And—ow!" said Takuya and placed his hand on his head.

"Shut up! And let's get on some rides!" said Koji impatiently as he smacked Takuya upside the head.

So far the rest of the day the guys rode on rides like Dominator, El Dorado, and Anaconda. On Volcano, they waited for three hours just to get on for about three minutes because that is the length of the roller coaster.

"That was a total waste of my life!" exasperated Takuya.

"Yeah, we could have gotten on all of the other rides in this damn park three times if we wanted!" joined in Kouichi.

"I'm hungry," randomly exclaimed Koji and the others agreed.

They went to a nearby burger place. After eating, they went outside and sat under a tree.

"So…" started Takuya, "how do you guys feel about all this, you know, we're all going to different schools and all, and it's the last week we'll all be together…?"

Koji and Kouichi stared at each other and busted out laughing.

"What is this?" laughed Kouichi.

"Some type of therapy session?" finished Koji.

They were still chuckling hard.

"And if you were smart enough to remember, _we_ are going to the same school, it's Zoe and Kelsi who are not coming to our school for obvious reasons," said Koji.

"Yeah, and we're not the ones who are worried, I think it's you who is a little…sad…" added Kouichi.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Takuya innocently.

Again, Kouichi and Koji stared at each other and laughed.

"What?" asked Takuya a little frustrated. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because we, the class, the school, and the rest of the world know you have a huge crush on Zoe!" said Koji.

The twins' laughter became louder.

Takuya's face, in turn, became flushed the moment Koji's words came out of his mouth. He looked at another direction.

"Aw! Look Koji! He's looking away. He doesn't want us to see his blush!" teased Kouichi.

"Shut up!" yelled Takuya. "I don't have a crush on Zoe!"

"Right…" said Koji sarcastically.

At that moment, the three boys saw a group of their classmates with Mrs. Stuart leading. In that group were also Zoe and Kelsi.

"Come on guys!" yelled Zoe to them. "We're going to the pool!"

Koji and Kouichi exchanged glances and smiled as they later looked at Takuya who was staring at the opposite direction, a blush still visible on his face.

They gathered their things and followed the group.

* * *

**Alright, so I guess this story is gonna be athree chapter story instead of two! The next one will be the last chapter and what I enjoyed the most! Also, I included a little reference to my first story What Winter Brought, so if you don't know what obvious reason Koji is talking about go check it out! And REVIEW!**

**So uh…yeah! Expect the next chap by the end of the week, just incase this week also turns out busy (let's hope not!).**

**Esta fue Utsikushii! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So this is the final chapter of this whatever you want to call it. So, the reason I've taken so long to update this is because I've been reading other fanfics! Hee hee. I was away for a while so I just had to read! But anyway…here's it for this story, and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! And also, excuse my grammar and/or spelling errors, I was sorta doing this quickly now…Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ah! Stop it Takuya!" yelled Zoe. "Stop splashing water on me!"

Takuya smirked and continued.

"Stop it!" she yelled trying to cover herself.

Kelsi saw that her friend was in trouble so she started to sneak behind Takuya.

"Stop! Kanbara!" pleaded Zoe.

"Nope" he finally answered. "What the—"

Kelsi dunked him into the water.

"Haha! Don't mess with us!" cheered Kelsi and with Zoe, they walked away.

"Aw look! He's falling for her faster now…" said Kouichi as he stood next to the very drenched brunette.

They had been in the pool for a very long time now and late afternoon was approaching.

Takuya glared at Kouichi and was going to splash some water on him until Koji came.

"Hey guys, we're getting out of the pool," said Koji delivering the message.

"Really?" asked both Takuya and Kouichi in unison.

"Yeah, I think we'll be getting on other rides and stuff," answered koji.

Still remembering what he was going to do to Kouichi, Takuya splashed some water on the raven-haired boy and left.

For a while, the kids took their time to change from their soaked swimsuits by going into the bathrooms and what not. When they had all assembled, Kouichi and his mom, Ms. Kimura, came up to Takuya and Koji.

"Bye guys, we're leaving," said Kouichi.

"Why?" asked Koji.

"Well you see, back home, a big storm hit and they have called me to work. I want to avoid the rain that's coming this way," explained Ms. Kimura.

"It's raining and it's coming here?" asked Takuya remembering the rain the meteorologists had predicted the day before.

"Yeah, it has rained a lot and that storm is definitely heading this was and quickly too," she said. "Koji, I would take you with me but you know how the car is too small."

"Yeah, I understand," he said. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

She smiled. "Alright, let's go Kouichi."

"See ya Kouichi! Bye Ms. Kimura!" came the voices of Zoe and Kelsi who had joined the boys a few seconds earlier.

They waved good bye and left.

As a class, they decided to roam the park together.

"So have you guys had fun so far?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, I guess," answered Koji.

"Oh look!" said Zoe. "We're getting on the Rebel Yell!"

The whole group headed towards the entrance of the roller coaster. There was barely anyone in the line, only for the bunch of crazy kids that the Frontier group were part of, but other than that, no one was there.

Kelsi and Zoe took a seat in one row of the roller coaster, while Koji and Takuya sat in front of them.

"You guys are going to make us deaf!" challenged Takuya.

"Right, that will happen until your voice gets deeper! But that won't be any time soon," retorted Zoe.

Takuya glared at her.

Everyone was ready. Adrenaline was rushing though their systems. They wanted to feel the thrill and joy of being in a roller coaster. The ups and the downs, a fantastic rush all in only a couple of minutes!

Until, the person in charge of the ride spoke.

"What?! What's going on?!" asked Kelsi impatiently.

"Everyone must get off this ride. Because of inclement weather, this ride is closed," explained the guy in charge. He was pointing to the sky.

As they were getting off, everyone looked up. The sky was grey and ominous and a stong breeze was blowing.

"Just excellent," muttered Takuya.

The organizer of the trip, Mrs. Stuart, gathered everyone outside the ride and said, " Due to the weather, we must go home now. We can have a bit more time to get food or something and then we should all head towards the bus."

Now cue the grumbling and sighing of displeased eighth graders.

"Well, I'll go get some Boardwalk Fries," announced Takuya and walked to the store.

"Then I'll finally get my Chick-Fil-A! Come with me Koji!" said Kelsi joyfully and dragged Koji along.

Zoe decided to go the funnel cake stand.

"_There's such a big line!" _complained Zoe. "_I want my funnel cake!"_

She felt a drop of water on her arm. It was a drop of rain.

"_Shot! Is it gonna rain already?_" she thought as she looked at the small from of rain in her arm then at the sky.

"Ugh!" she muttered as the line would not move. Everyone in the park just had to make some last minute food shopping! Zoe was slightly aggravated. She saw how a group of her classmates was passing by, which included Takuya, Koji, and Kelsi.

"The heck with this!" she said and walked towards her friends. "I couldn't get my funnel cake!"

"I couldn't get my Chick-Fil-A! The line was too long!" said Kelsi in dismay.

"Well, got my Boardwalk Fries!" gloated Takuya. "Look at my cheese!"

They continued to walk and talk and laugh and stuff towards the entrance of the park. Now the sky was completely grey and the park became gloomy by all the people that were rushing to leave.

As the kids still were talking they saw a strike of lighting really close by. Then came deafening thunderclap. BOOM!

"Ah!" screeched Kelsi and grabbed Koji's arm.

"…um…" was the only thing Koji could say as he was blushing and looking at the scared girl holding him.

As Zoe was the only one who had seen it, she started to laugh. Just then the biggest most humongous rain drops started to fall.

Everyone started to run all over the place. Takuya, Zoe, Koji, and Kelsi remained together and ran under a small roofed area. By that time everyone was wet and filled with excitement.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" yelled Zoe.

"No! Not my cheese! It's all wet!" whined Takuya looking at his wet cheese.

"Haha, that's what happens to jerks who gloat!" retorted Zoe. She stuck out her tongue.

They noticed they were not the only ones that were in the little space. They saw some of their classmates and one of the parents. She was the one that had welcomed Takuya earlier in the bus, Mrs. Clamsey.

The little roofed area had railings in one side and concrete walls on the other side and the back. It was a little compact, keeping everyone tightly together.

Out of nowhere, Takuya spoke. "Whose gonna hold my cheese?"

"What?" asked Mrs. Clamsey.

"Oh nothing, I was talking to her," said Takuya pointing to Zoe.

Zoe turned towards him and was puzzled. "_What? I thought he was joking. Doesn't someone who jokes like that usually is talking to everyone, not just to one person? Does he want me to laugh?...Why?"_ she thought to herself. After a bit more of thinking, her eyes grew wide.

At that moment Mrs. Clamsey turned to the kids. "Alright, once the rain has calmed down a bit, you will run to the bathrooms at the entrance of the park, there you will wait until the rain has calmed down even more or has stopped. Alright?" she said.

The children nodded.

After a bit of waiting in silence, the rain was calmer now. "Now go!" ordered Mrs. Clamsey.

The kids ran into the rain. It was now getting heavy again and a little bit of very small hail started to fall. Koji and Kelsi somehow remained together and they ran through the rain. Takuya and Zoe did the same. Takuya for some reason was running slowly. Zoe, seeing this, slowed down herself.

"_Why do I want to run with him?"_she thought. To further slow her pace and because the shoes were bothering her, she stopped to take them off. Takuya also slowed down a little.

The rain was still pouring. Apparently it was still a long way until the entrance of the park. Both Zoe and Takuya did not know where the bathrooms were, but when they saw Kelsi and Koji under some other roofed area, they immediately ran under to be with them.

This new roofed area had the boys and the girls' bathroom entrances separated by a fence. Takuya entered the other side, wheren either Kelsi nor Koji were. Zoe, however had joined them. Zoe turned towards Takuya, trying to seem casual. She held to the fence and saw Takuya. He looked back at her, also trying to seem casual.

"Hey, Takuya! Come over to this side!" she said to him softly.

Without hesitating, Takuya ran went back into the rain and into the other side where he was safe with the others.

"Hey man!" said Koji, who was as wet as any one else. "Did any of you get hit my hail?"

"Yeah! I got hit in the head," complained Kelsi as she rubbed her head.

"Me too," said Koji, doing the same.

"I got hit in the shoulder," said Takuya and rolled up his short sleeve to reveal a little reddened area on his shoulder.

"Really? I didn't feel anything…" said Zoe and started to look at her skin for any red marks. Then she remembered what had happened when the after the lighting. "Hey Kelsi, where so afraid of the lgithing that you _had_ to grab Koji's arm?" She was smirking.

"Yes," she answered and a little blush showed up on her face.

"Yeah, why exactly did you do that?" asked Koji quietly. He was also blushing slightly.

Takuya turned towards Zoe. "Wait what happened?" he asked smiling.

Zoe told what she saw. Takuya started to laugh, as did Zoe. Koji remained quiet.

"What? I was scared and he was the only one that was near me so I grabbed him…" she said nervously.

"I was there, right next to you!" laughed Zoe.

"Yeah, but he was closer!" whined Kelsi.

They continued to talk about what had happened during the day. Mrs. Clamsey appeared and told them to follow her to the bus. Now the rain had stopped somewhat, and there was a drizzle.

Everyone was wet. As they had already boarded the bus, they were all telling of their little adventure in the rain. They had all separated so the stories were endless. As they rode back home, most fell asleep. Kelsi, who was sitting next to Zoe had fallen asleep. Zoe was curious to see the guys if they were bickering or something so she looked back. Right then, she saw Takuya's chocolate eyes staring right at her. She felt she was blushing a little so she quickly turned around. She looked at Kelsi, and once she saw she was still asleep, Zoe smiled.

* * *

**Yeah, that was it! Some parts really did happen, like the roller coaster closing right when we were on the stupid seats and all buckled up and what not! That was crazy. And running in the rain was fun! My friend never did get that funnel cake! So I hope you liked it. And review! Review! I've decided to start my next story ****Under the Mask**** I think I called it. But if no one likes it or something, I'll just stop it. It's going to be rated M, just a warning for all those kiddies there that are unaware of ratings and stuff (that includes me!). So yeah Review and**

**Esta fue Utsukushii!**


End file.
